numberblocks_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberblocks Basics Lore
The Birthdays *'Birthday One' (built before the grand opening) - Birthday One was an animatronic modelled after One from "Numberblocks". She was built to be the mascot of prizes. The reason behind her black eye and shining white pupil is due to a child being caught in the skirt by her opening and closing mouth, as well as being possessed, so she injured the child by punching her. One was later put into maintenence for a month for repairs. She was okay ever since, until she was destroyed by a fire that also trapped the other Birthdays, the Salvages and Pulverizer in. *'Birthday Two' (built before the grand opening) - Birthday Two was an animatronic modelled after Two from "Numberblocks". He was originally built as a prize machine, but he was later reworked into an animatronic, which caused several issues. Two would always be fiddled with by children, causing him to be repaired a LOT compared to the other Birthdays. He was okay ever since, until he was destroyed by a fire that also trapped the other Birthdays, the Salvages and Pulverizer in. *'Birthday Three' (built before the grand opening) - Birthday Three was an animatronic modelled after Three from "Numberblocks", and the mascot of "Birthday Parlour". She is the most iconic Birthday Numberblock. She is so popular to kids that plushes and figurines of her were made. (One of them was to become "Plushi".) She has done very well on performance compared to everyone else. (The only wrong thing Three did is accidentally drop a full cake onto someone's head, which may be considered hilarious.) She was okay ever since, until she was destroyed by a fire that also trapped the other Birthdays, the Salvages and Pulverizer in. *'Birthday Four' (built before the grand opening) - Birthday Four was an animatronic modelled after Four from "Numberblocks". He is 2 animatronics in 1 (himself, and a small Seven handpuppet with only his top 2 blocks called "Lucky".) Four, just like Three, hasn't done anything wrong in Birthday Parlour. He has, however, gone to be repaired after one of his eyebrows fell off. He was okay ever since, until he was destroyed by a fire that also trapped the other Birthdays, the Salvages and Pulverizer in. *'Birthday Five / Pentangle' (built after the grand opening) - Birthday Five was a Birthday Numberblock that was built during the night when people aren't around. When she was built, she was originally intended to be with Birthdays Three and Two on stage, but was decided to be in her own attraction. She was ripped up and mangled by children so many times that people were sick of repairing her over and over again, that she was tossed into Parts and Service with the Salvage Numberblocks, dubbing her as "Pentangle". She was later destroyed by a fire that also trapped the other Birthdays, the Salvages and Pulverizer in. *'The Other Birthdays '- (all built after the grand opening) - Birthdays 6 - 20 were built only to kill, which isn't what the other Birthdays do. (Birthdays 1 - 5 were manipulated by Pulverizer to kill during the events of Numberblocks Basics 2.) **Six was built to promote gambling. She was scrapped for trying to bring beer to the parlour. **Seven was built for happiness, but was scrapped for nearly killing Four and Lucky. **Eight was built to represent his own superhero ego, Octoblock. He was scrapped for trashing the entire place and hurting the other Birthdays. **Nine was built to be Four's bigger sister. She was scrapped due to her luring children into the Parts and Service room to be killed by Pulverizer, the scrapped P model. **Ten was a huggable robot. She was scrapped due to her extremely aggressive nature when she doesn't have a hug. One incident is that she shoved a boy into her, and she had to be shot several times in the heart to be deactivated. Tons of blood exploded out of her, and she vomited out blood gruesomely as she died, meaning that she killed a few people before. **Eleven was built to represent football. She was scrapped for kicking people around like footballs. **Twelve was built for a similar purpose to Two, but was scrapped for making a sword out of coins. **Thirteen was made for no reason, so he went to attack poor Three, who was saved by Two, scrapping Thirteen. **Fourteen was made to promote a skateboard company. He was scrapped for skating literally everywhere, eventually leading to the point where he became a serial killer, escaping from the building and using his skateboard to kill people. **Fifteen was made to promote friendship. She was scrapped for escaping the building and murdering everyone in sight, even animals. **Sixteen was made to promote squares, but she was scrapped due to her irritatingly loud voice and the fact that she has a scanner that detects round things, so she crushes people's heads because she thinks they are round things. **Seventeen was made to promote painting, but he was scrapped due to fears that he will violently slap paint onto people with his paintbrush. **Eighteen was made to promote racing. He was placed in an outside area so he won't trash the place, but he was scrapped due to causing a huge explosion involving his rays and a nearby candle, causing him to go so fast that he flew high into the air, and crashed onto everyone watching him. **Nineteen was made for no reason, like Thirteen. She was scrapped due to many reasons. ***She was made with 19 separate blocks that can move around and make different shapes, so there is a chance that some of her blocks will fall off. ***Nineteen will have a chance of screeching when she can't make a rectangle, which will deafen people. ***One incident with her involved her short circuiting and whimpering in fear. She was near a table with ice cream in it, so she collapsed and she fell on the ice cream, upsetting all the children. **Twenty was made primarily to be a side animatronic to Birthday Two. He was scrapped because his dance moves are too dangerous, and that his "stick" could stab someone. Salvage One Salvage One was an old One animatronic that was replaced by a new One while the other salvages were being fixed. This was due to the broken One being too burnt and broken. Soul Soul is a mysterious spirit with purple gas emitting from him. He was named "Soul" for resembling one, though he actually looks more like a purple One with a huge mouth, no blocks and limbs. He was known to exist long before all of Numberblocks did. (meaning years before 2016.) The Shapes The Shapes were Numberblock animatronics modelled after the shapes from "Mister Maker", as well as Four from "Numberblocks". The Circle resembles Pi, and was referred to as "Purple Pi" due to his resemblance. The Triangle, Square and Rectangle don't have as much lore as the Circle, but it is known that Square was reworked into Four. Pulverizer The Pulverizer is an extremely damaged, mangled up and burnt P animatronic that was presumed to be an old animatronic thrown out for being broken. She invaded Birthday Parlour once, and was tossed into Parts and Service as punishment. The Scary Video Game Takes place during Numberblocks Basics 3. The game is actually not real, as it is connected to the first game and it was played once in an arcade in Birthday Parlour before being taken out for being too scary for kids. Porcelain figures of the robot enemies were made shortly after. Plushi (Plush Birthday Three) Plushi was a Birthday Three plush that was possessed by a demon. When possessed, the plush talks in a voice similar to One's, but more flirty and high-pitched. When a child brought her home to his house, he went to bed with her. (it was night.) A few minutes later, Plushi came to life, and teleported to the end of the hallway. The child then saw scary monsters that resemble 3 Ones, Two, Four and Six (dubbed as the "Gloomy Numberblocks" due to their dark colours and glowing eyes and stripes) lurking in the hallway while Plushi dances like an ideot along the same hallway. The child was found dead in his room when the plush doll strangled him with her stubby arms. Plushi is always hiding in the yard sale, waiting for a new child to collect her. She also has a primal form (or the demon form), where she has 3 heads. (the 2 smaller heads are green and red while her main one is blue.), long arms with stubby fingerless hands, and no legs. Instead, a giant white semi-circle shaped stand with a blue stripe on the bottom, as well as a meat-textured circle on the bottom. She is 55x the size of her plush form, as she uses this form to destroy cities.